


Pink

by luhariel



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Colors, Fluffy, M/M, a lot of pink and nerdy talk at the end, changki, changkyun loves kihyun a lot, i don't know how to tag things help, i love that hair, references to kihyun's pink hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luhariel/pseuds/luhariel
Summary: If red is the color of love... Why do I see everything pink like your hair, Kihyun hyung?





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cor-de-rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351921) by Joorin. 



> Hello, so... I just translated this to use in class in a couple hours and I loved writing this so fricking much I thought "why not posting it on ao3 too?"  
> This was my first Monsta X fic, I wrote out of sheer desperation after I broke down because I wasn't able to write nothing for my long fics.  
> I love working with colors, using them to describe things, and Kihyun's pink hair still haunts me to this day, I want it back.  
> Also, English IS NOT my first language, so it may have some mistakes, just hit me up and I'll gladly fix it <3  
> I referenced "a lot" of things here and was also inspired by the song Saturn by Sleeping at last, if you haven't listened to it yet, please listen, it's a beautiful song. You can also listen to it while reading, I find it a great experience. But that's just me.  
> Sorry I talk too much, bleh.
> 
> ps: this is color scale of their relationship, i did it just for fun so people could see how it progressed, but yeah https://68.media.tumblr.com/56d4f02729c260d4606dd2dd8c82b80e/tumblr_oryox8tT8H1thvssbo1_500.png

And is your stupendous beauty that gets me on my knees every time you smile, radiant like a star, finding the awful jokes I tell you funny. Your infinite intelligence that surprises me and makes me fall for you harder every single day. Your rehearsed pickup lines that are so cheesy and funny they make me cringe in embarrassment, even though I love to hear them.

It’s like you’re a metal and I’m a magnet, I’m any other planet and you are like the sun, magnificent, attracting everything around you.

With you, my world turns into an endless pink, as if I’m wearing those glasses with pink lenses you own that match so well with you cotton candy hair. And is even a bit funny since I’ve never liked this color that much, but because of you It became my favorite color.

Pink.

In some cultures, it means romance and I think It’s the perfect color to describe what we have, the different shades relating to all the phases our relationship went through.

A champagne pink, for when I fell in love with you. That silly university freshman crush, you know?

When we started to go out everything already was a cameo pink. A couple months later, when you asked me to date you, it became more vibrant and turned into a carnation pink. Our first year together turned it into a French pink. After the third it was a brink pink.

Today, after five years and a half, almost six, it is a beautiful Paradise pink. Hot, rich, vivid and dazzling. A lot different from the cold shades of the beginning.

I think this is our color, the one that better describes us, just like Saturn became our song after you sang it to me countless times, even though it’s a bit sad. But nothing can express how much I love you, I could say I love you to moon and back and that still wouldn’t be enough. I love you to the GN-Z11 galaxy. Round trip. Some billion light-years, I believe, can count as an eternity, right? Sorry, my nerdy side can’t hold itself back sometimes, you know that.

I could spend the whole day talking about you and not repeating a single thing, not getting tired of doing so even a slight bit, however, I want to say to you, paraphrasing Saturn, that I would give everything to hear you say over and over again, that the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes.

Because you are my universe. Kihyun, my little, but magnificent and outstanding pink galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, though is not necessary. <3  
> I hope you guys liked it as much as I did while writing, thanks for reading ~


End file.
